Mayhem Ensures In Leaf Academy
by Creative Tendencies
Summary: A normal boarding school, with normal student... Yeah? I think not. Become a Self Insert! And If your really nice, become a MAIN Self Insert! In the world of Naruto characters.
1. First Day

**Mayhem Ensures In Leaf Academy**

**Authoress note(s):** This is my first (should really be my second, but said 'first' is still sort of being written) Naruto based FFict; usual disclaimers apply excluding Self-Insertion of myself and Self-Inserts from the Author/Authoress(s) in future chapters to come, created from my or their creative mentality.

Further notes on how to become a Self-Insert and other various Authoress notes will be placed after the chapter, enjoy.

**Sidenote:** This is not a Ninja Academy, more or less the usual Boarding School Academy. (Yes. Boarding School! Ku-ku-ku)

**Pairing(s):** Yet to be conceived.

-:-:-:-:-:-  
**Chapter 1:** **First Day  
**-:-:-:-:-:-

Static noise erupted from the alarm clock, which rested besides the pillow of the sleeping adolescent girl, instantly scaring her roommate from the opposite side of the room, wide awake. Fear reflected in her pale lavender hued orbs, as a pale hand clutched to her chest as she bolted upright into a sitting position, breathing heavily.

The accursed owner of the alarm clock didn't even wake up; instead the girl mumbled something incomprehensible in her sleep, her words garbled. Her roommate frowned, the words sounded suspiciously like… "Ka…" and "ashi"

Exhaling on a soft sigh, the pale tiny pale girl slid from the warm comfort of her bed and walked the short distance to her sleeping roommate, killing the annoying static of the alarm and as if on cue, her roommate awoke, hazel eyes blinked blearily, as she seated herself into a cross-legged position, one hand had balled up into a fist to rub the sleep from her eyes, the other raked through her messy, dark brown un-kempt hair which had escaped from the usual ponytail, she wore.

Stifling a yawn, the girl smiled tiredly giving a semi-wave to her roommate. "Mornin' Hinata-chan"

Hyuuga Hinata; affectionately called Hinata-chan by all. She is rather quiet secluded and shy. It took approximately a year before she opened up to her roommate. She wears her dark indigo hair in a short boyish fashion, she is often mistaken for a boy because of the way she dresses in baggy loose clothing, her tan jacket two sizes too large for her small petite frame. Hinata often stutters when nervous or when around people she doesn't know. Her roommate finds this aspect really cute and has sworn secretly to protect Hinata at all costs.

She slid a sly glance at the alarm clock that rested on her pillow and sighed dejectedly. Her hazel greenish eyes glared accusingly at the perpetrator as she proceeded to point her finger at the guilty object. "You! Are supposed to wake me up, not… Do I make myself clear?! Not Hinata-chan!"

Even after all this time, Hinata still found it odd that her roommate and close, could she call her close? Friend talked to inanimate objects… She never was quite sure if she was serious or not. Especially when her roommate was cradling the inanimate object such as she was doing now and talked in a low soothing voice, forgiving the solid object with the neon red lights for its crime, of not waking her up from her deep slumber. A soft gentle smile in place, Hinata greeted her roommate. "O-ohayou C.T-chan"

C.T short for Creative Tendencies, at first the shy Hyuuga girl had been puzzled when she met C.T for the first time and yet intrigued by the given name that C.T had introduced herself with to the rest of her classmates so many years ago… and yet the name stuck firmly. Teachers and principal alike even referred to her as C.T her real name a forgotten mystery that eluded all… Even in her file, she had been re-named as C.T.

And just like her name stated C.T was creative, be it either artistically, dramatically or mischievously… She was what a male classmate of theirs, Nara Shikamaru would often refer to as a "Troublesome woman" of course even he would sometimes admire the sheer brilliance of her impish plans. Of course he would never admit it; it was just too troublesome to do so.

"—nata, Hinata-chan?!" there was a pause "Earth to Hinata-chan?!"

Pale eyes blinked back to reality, all too aware that she was being shaken gently by her roommate, a light blush fused across her cheeks. "O-oh…" Hinata stuttered.

C.T smiled brightly in response. "No worries, so as I was previously saying…" The fifteen year old adolescent gently let go of her friend's shoulders and grabbed the dark emerald green bathrobe, which hung hazardously on its hook, which adorned her side of the room. "We should head to the showers; I estimate we have at least an hour before the other girls wake up and decide to use all the hot water…God forbid."

Hinata nodded, rushing to her side of the room to grab the necessary items and her pristine white bathrobe that rested neatly on its hook, quickly the two exited from their dorm room and sneaked down the hallway, so as not to wake the other female population, purely for selfish reasons of their own of course.. Stealth was a necessity when hot-water was involved and a dormitory full of sleeping teenage girls.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Coffee! Oh delicious nectar of bitter substance! How I adore thee…" C.T professed in her usual dramatic flair as she half-dragged, half-led Hinata into the dining hall, a large building which stood proudly between the Girls and Boys residence.

C.T immediately unattached herself from Hinata and skipped merrily to the Beverage section, where as Hinata walked towards the opposite of the room, towards the wafting aroma of food. Her stomach grumbled hungrily in response, this was a daily routine, which had developed between the two girls, an almost unspoken agreement.

The pale Hyuuga girl, silently piled her plate with the nourishment that was called breakfast. She then headed towards the far end table, where C.T patiently sat her tanned hands wrapped around her beloved cup of coffee, where Hinata's hot chocolate was also awaiting…

Without further ado, they ate... Well actually C.T drank her divine liquid substance, which was to be her nourishment and stole a few pieces of bacon occasionally, from her shy roommate while Hinata consumed her breakfast… actually devour would be a more proper term, it ceased to amaze how the seemingly fragile girl could demolish her plate in less than 5 minutes, where as it would take C.T around 20 minutes or more, another surprising fact that C.T hadn't lost her hand in the process, although a couple of times in the past, Hinata had stabbed her with her fork, purely accidental… or maybe, not so accidental?

Naturally the two conversed in hushed tones, while the empty dining hall began to fill up with hungry, weary students.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata stared at the floor; a blush stained her pale cheeks as she concentrated her gaze solely on one spot, her shoes. _One foot in front of the other, don't trip, don't trip…left, right, left, right... don—_Hinata let out a startled gasp as she felt herself falling, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, expecting the sudden impact…

It never happened.

Instead she felt a strong arm grip her firmly by the waist; righting her up instantly, hesitantly Hinata peeked from one eye, to meet the cutest boy she had ever had the grace to gaze upon. His azure eyes gazed at her concerned; a lock of blond hair fell over his left eye. "You alright?!"

Boy; real name unknown, Hinata finds herself blushing at this stranger with the bright azure blue eyes, he has a warm smile and has spiky blond hair, oddly her heart is beating rapidly against her chest..

Meekly she nodded.

"You should watch where you're going, ya know? If I hadn't been following you, you might have seriously hurt yourself…" He continued.

_He... He was following me?_ Hinata frowned. "Y-you w-were following M-m M-me?" she stuttered…

The boy frowned, before he sheepishly grinned. "Uh yeah, you dropped this" He then thrust out a small photo towards her. "Your girlfriend's really cute" He continued in a rush.

"G-girlfriend?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah! The girl who's kissing your cheek! In the photo…"

Puzzled Hinata looked at the photo that she had accepted. It was a picture of her Roommate C.T and herself, C.T had her arms wrapped around Hinata and Hinata had a shy smile, blushing profusely at the innocent kiss C.T had bestowed upon her in the spur of the moment.

Of course afterwards, Hinata's face was a very, very, very… did she mention very? Deep tomato like red.

Hinata blushed a deep dark, dark shade of red. _H-he thinks I'm a boy... _Before she could even open her mouth, too correct his innocent mistake.

"Um, hey I gotta go… but I'll see you and your girlfriend around, tell her I say Hi!" And then he about turned and ran in the other direction.

Hinata was left there standing alone, her pale tiny hands clutching the small photo. "B-but I'm a girl"

-:-:-:-:-:-

"I'm Kibalicious" (**A/N:** Props go to **juliagulia1017** and her FFict **Kibalicious**, Go read it now!) the fifteen year old boy smirked proudly, as he ran his fingers through his spiky brunette gelled hair.

Inuzuka Kiba; otherwise known as Kiba, he's loudmouthed, rude, and fiercely competitive and also has an unrequited crush on Hyuuga Hinata… He also likes dogs and often wears baggy hoodies with obscene, vulgar cartoons, clearly displayed. He helps conspires with C.T and her pranks.

C.T raised her brow at this comment. "Rrright." She drawled, rolling her eyes. "That still doesn't give you the right to sit in my seat. So are you going to move, or am I going to have to make you move?" Her eyes glittered dangerously.

"Aw come on! C.T!" He slapped his hands on her desk, his voice pleading. "Lemme sit next to Hinata-chan please! Just this once…" he cajoled, giving her the irresistible puppy-eye look/pout… for who could resist the adorable puppy pout?

"I… Oh, alright fine!" She grumbled in response. She was too kind-hearted for her own good.. Sulking, she strode to the empty desk on the other side of the room, the only other un-occupied desk in the back-row. "Stupid Kibalicious Kiba" she muttered, she shot a glare his way as she collapsed into the seat.

The door opened, instantly the girls in the room squealed. "Sasuke-kun!" they all chorused in union.

Naturally C.T was sulking, so she missed this important aspect, the fan-girlish squeals, the high pitched giggles… the sort of thing, which would make the C.T groan loudly and glare at each offending love-struck girl…

"You're in my seat, move."

Hazel eyes blinked, no longer sulking she looked up, to the see the obsidian eyes glaring down at her.

Uchiha Sasuke; known as Sasuke-teme or referred to scathingly as Demon of a Uchiha by C.T also more universally known as Sasuke-kun, by his rabid fan girls. He is the silent, brooding, bad boy type. Devilishly handsome, often wears black... treats everyone including teachers as if they're beneath him, a cold superior attitude all in all. Not such a well known fact, Sasuke in his earlier days used to help conspire with C.T causing mayhem throughout Leaf Academy, due to his actions in the past they're platonic friendship is no more. She loathes him with a passion and he tolerates said abhorrence with cold indifference.

Contempt laced her words, as she shrugged. "My seat now Demon of an Uchiha" she mocked, refusing to move from her seat, arms crossed against her chest.

His face impassive, anger laced his response. "Move"

"No!"

"Sasuuuuuke-kun! You can sit near me!" Haruno Sakura interjected, loudly.

Haruno Sakura; identified as Sakura, simply referred to as that-pink-haired-bitch or C.T's personal favourite, Forehead girl. Quoted directly from an ex-best friend now turned rival Yamanaka Ino, all for the love of the Demon of a Uchiha. Sakura is an A+ student, but in the name of love more or less acts like a silly girl, with a stupid crush. She is conniving, vicious and incredibly bitchy towards C.T because of the way C.T treats her Sasuke-kun. Both C.T and Sakura are Arians and share the same birthday much to C.T's horror…and disgust. (**A/N:** Seriously when I found this out, I was beyond mortified..)

Sasuke ignored the bubbly pink haired girl, her smile faltered for being ignored, her green eyes hardened and glared at C.T.

"I'm not moving, Sasuke-teme. So find somewhere else to sit."

"Hn" Sasuke then about turned and faced the boy who sat to the left of his desk. "You. Move. Now." He growled.

The boy nervously gulped and scrambled from his seat.. "O-ok.."

Sasuke coolly slid into the now vacant seat, fully realising that he intended to sit near her, C.T shuddered and hastily stood up.

And then the door opened bringing the arrival of the Iruka-Sensei. Before she even had time too safely escape, her fate was sealed. As her Sensei then spoke to the class in that brisk manner of his "Where you're seated, you shall remain until the end of the year, is that understood!" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Mostly everyone groaned in response.

Sasuke smirked, as his sharp gaze caught the sheer look of horror that had etched onto C.T's face, as she sat down once more in his seat.

­-:-:-:-:-:-

Throughout the reminder of class, C.T threw scathing looks towards Kiba. It was his fault after all that she was in this predicament.

"Uh… Hinata? Is she still y'know?" Kiba whispered.

Hinata peeked from around Kiba's hunched form. "Y-yes" she whispered.

"I. Am. So. Dead." Kiba groaned…

Hinata smiled sadly as she nodded, concurring with his prediction.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Authors note(s): **And I'm done. Not much mischief or Mayhem yet sadly. This is mainly done to just pass away time and such.. I need a break, seriously. Aside from that Review, review, review… even if you hated it, tell me, please? Yeah, that's about it.

So you wanna become a Self-Insert huh? Well fill out this mini-form in the Review.

**Name:** (full name, can be Japanese or whatever, as long as it is a decent name)

**Age:** (either fifteen and upwards)

**Sex:** (Male/female)

**Hair colour and style:**

**Eye colour and type:**

**Skin type:**

**Unique Features:** (Glasses, scarf? Eye patch?)

**Who you wanna be:** (Teacher/Student/ Pet of Student)

**Personality:** (Need I say more?)

**Which group you want to be with: **(Sasuke fan girls, Sakura's posse, Ino's posse, C.T's posse. Or Geek, Artist, Popular wannabe.. The list goes on)

**Brief description of how you want to be portrayed and what sort of event you want to cameo in?** (Trip, streak through the halls.. laugh really loudly at a joke or well something?)

Be insane, be creative…! Thankyou!


	2. He was so DEAD! …But still so Kibaliciou

**Mayhem Ensures In Leaf Academy**

**Authoress note(s):** This is my first (should really be my second, but said 'first' is still sort of being written) Naruto based FFict; usual disclaimers apply excluding Self-Insertion of myself and Self-Inserts from the Author/Authoress(s) in future or present chapters, created from my or their creative mentality.

Further notes and credits will be placed after the chapter, enjoy.

**Sidenote:** This is not a Ninja Academy, more or less the usual Boarding School Academy. (Yes. Boarding School! Ku-ku-ku)

**Pairing(s):** Yet to be conceived.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Chapter 2:** **He was so DEAD! …But still so Kibalicious!**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kiba was avoiding C.T, like she was the very plague itself; hence he was walking very, very fast. Ok, so he wasn't walking, hell he WAS running! His life was on the freakin' line here! The boy suppressed a shudder, as the tiny hairs on his arms raised on end. C.T could be very, very… scary, when she deemed it necessary to be…But, if he avoided her, till she at least calmed down a bit, hopefully… hopefully he would be safe. The adolescent could only hope.

Ducking into the nearest seemingly un-occupied classroom, with forceful intention, he slammed the door shut, his back to the door. He froze, his dark gaze widening in recognition. _Oh shi--!_

The fifteen year old girl raised a quizzical brow, she pinned him down with a hard stare, her hand had stilled in mid-air. "Hey Inuzuka," she jerked her head slightly in greeting. Dark brown eyes hardened somewhat menacingly. "What are YOU doing in here?"

"I… Uh,"

"Uh… what!?" The girl rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion.

"I... uh w-what are you doing?" Kiba finished lamely, mentally berating himself; it was kinda obvious as to why.

"Me?" The girl shrugged, her navy blue coloured hair swaying in motion, as she turned to the wall where in bold blue letters, she had written the initials. 'Y.S'

"Never mind…"

"Good idea," she commented.

"I… well… Ja na!" Hurriedly Kiba left the room, all too eager too escape the confines of the room. _That was too damn close, Kiba… Damn close!_

Tough, somewhat scary girl; also known as Youji Suzuka, Not much is really known about this girl, other than she can be really, really scary at times. She can be defined as rather loud and most of the times, C.T will casually comment and say that she can be annoying, of course if anyone else either said those words playful or not. They would be considered Dead Meat! Apparently the tough girl has a kind side, rarely ever shown… Sidenote: If not marking her territory, she is often seen hanging around with C.T. Second Sidenote: If she catches you writing over her initials… BEWARE! And run, run like there is no tomorrow!! Third side, Sidenote: Beware of the Box ghost!

And once more Kiba was running, running away from C.T's wrath, running to safety, wherever that may be…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Now while the over-the-top-gelled-spiky-brunette, Kiba, was running away from his impending doom. C.T and the shy Hinata, were in the Gym, officially stated as 'The Physical Education Centre' yet it was more commonly known as; '_The Physical Eradicator Centre_' especially if you had either Gai-Sensei or Anko-Sensei as your '_Physical Eradicator Tormentors_' ahem… 'Physical Education Trainers'

One session with the two and you would soon find out why…

C.T, Hinata and another older female – once upper classmate were sitting side by side, their backs pressed against the wall, chattering excitedly about nothing in particular… Ok, a few things in particular, of important quality and some of not so important substance.

"Did you know, that it is averaged that thirteen people a year. Are killed by vending machined falling on top of them?"

C.T frowned slightly, "How is that to do with the exchange trip to Germany?" offhandedly she added, "Poor Vending machines."

The older girl lifted her shoulders in a shrug, "Nothing. I thought it vital to affix into the topic of our discussion."

C.T blinked, the sudden image of the Demon of a Uchiha being killed by a vending machine, came into succession within her twisted mind, she snickered.

"Ito-s-san," Hinata softly interrupted, dispelling C.T's devious thoughts of a crushed/squished/flattened body of Uchiha Sasuke, annoying fan-girls mourning in the background, winged pigs flying around with cupid's arrows and a giant banana sundae that was screaming as a giant eye, ate at a leisurely pace, how? Well… C.T's mentality hadn't come up with the solution yet and sadly never would. "So y-you're going to be a-a S-sensei?"

The eighteen year old girl nodded merrily, two bangs of medium brunette with eccentric deep forest green streaks swayed cheerfully, as did the rest of her hair which was contained in a simple ponytail – much neater to C.T's preferred ponytail haired style. Silver grey eyes had crinkled as she smiled brightly, "Hai!"

Kage Ito; Soon to be known as Ito-Sensei, throughout out Leaf Academy. Ito is one of C.T's idols, mainly because Ito is rather random such as C.T. She is Reserved, but yet still remains her cool, she is well liked and knows almost everybody par from a few new students. Can be sarcastic and really protective of those she deems as friends, When Ito was sixteen, she decided to be an exchange transfer student and moved to Germany. Two years later, she returned and because of her insane love of sports, she was accepted to become a Physical Education Trainer. Or will she become a _Physical Eradicator Tormentor_? Sidenote: With Bribery try 'Pocky' Second Sidenote: If that doesn't work, be cautious she's skilled in the martial arts.

"I'm to be Anko-Sensei's Assistant, for the time being…"

"Whaa?! Really?!... Wicked!"

"T-that's wonderful news Ito-san," Hinata smiled.

The older girl smiled, "I know, Hmm. A cubic mile of fog is made up of less than a gallon of water."

"Eh?" Greenish hazel eyes blinked bewildered.

Pale crystallized lavender orbs stared at the older girl.

The older girl laughed, a while later both C.T and Hinata joined in much later, still confused.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Fifteen minutes left, no sign of C.T… Shall I? Or should I not? _Kiba debated on whenever to venture inside the 'Dinning Hall' naturally his stomach decided for him, with a rather loud rumbling growl.

_I guess so. _Cautiously Kiba walked through the entrance; his dark gaze immediately flickered to the 'Beverage Section' and then flickered nervously towards the far end tables. Lots of students, but thankfully there was no sign of his imminent doom bringer, the boy exhaled relieved.

With his usual swagger in place, Kiba sauntered to the opposite end of the room. Occasionally catching the silent appraisal that some of the girls sent his way, smirking Kiba retrieved the nourishment that was food. _I'm so Kibalicious! _Looking all suave and ultimately cool, he flashed a grin, making his way to the far end table. Grin still firmly in place; he slid into the chair opposite the fifteen year old girl, one of his classmates. "Hey babe."

A mop of messy dark blond hair jerked upwards quickly, stray wisps of blond covered bright cerulean orbs, the girl's fingers immediately started twisting around the very unusual necklace she wore, which was a strung on string, the strange, odd necklace was made of pop can tabs. "Oh.. Hello Kiba-kun" she smiled brightly, then resumed sketching away on the napkin which adorned the table with a red pen.

Abby; otherwise known as well Abby, Abby is the type of girl who can always make you smile. She goes out of her way to please her friends; she also is rather, what's the word scatterbrained? Often in her own little world, dreaming and sketching. Abby is quite talented in the art department. Aside from being the Class clown, Abby is really friendly to all, can be overly sarcastic and tends to drift away. She also along with many other students loathes homework and absolutely hates Algebra. Sidenote: C.T and Abby have somewhat of a rivalry going on, concerning the '_Organized Chaos_' of their respective side of the rooms, much to Hinata's and Abby's roommate mutual horror. Second Sidenote: Abby is winning. Third side, Sidenote: C.T plans on stealing the title. Fourth side, side –holy there's a fourth Sidenote: Beware of the Box Ghost and his almighty Bubble wrap! Fifth side, side, side, -yes there is a fifth Sidenote: Ignore Fourth Sidenote.

Tearing into his sandwich, which for copy-right reasons; the contents will remain unknown. Chewing thoughtfully on the delicious morsel, "Have you seen C.T?"

Another head jerk, her smile still firmly in place. "No… have you?"

"God forbid!"

"Why, God forbid?"

"Uh…."

"Uh…?"

"…Were you in class today?"

"No.. I was here, should I have been?"

"Well… yeah."

"…Oh." Abby resumed sketching away on the napkin.

Kiba finished eating his sandwich, slightly lost with the previous conversation. Just as he had finished the last morsel, marbles of black widened in fear, for there dragging in his un-requited crush; Hyuuga Hinata was none other than the source of his fear, slowly, he slid down in his chair, his frightened gaze level with the old table.

He. Was. So. Dead!

…unless, an idiotic plan schemed into motion, it was fool proof!

"Hey Abby-chan, can you make a distraction?"

Cerulean blue, peered down at petrified black. "Distraction?" she echoed his words.

"Yes! Yes! Please?!" he whispered harshly, silently pleading.

"…Like what?"

"Sing, jump on a table! Something! Any freakin' thing!"

The girl smiled that bright dazzling smile of hers! "Okaaay, Kiba-kun"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

C.T glared at the sweet nectar of bitter substance. "He is so dead! Dead, dead, dead," she muttered hazel eyes hardened, glaring across the room.

Hinata bit her lip, worried. "K-kiba-kun d-didn't mean it C.T-chan"

"He may not have, but I have to sit next too that… that demon of a Uchiha!" hissed the girl-who-wanted-to-exterminate-a-boy-called-Kiba.

"And when I find him…" she continued scathingly, "He. Is. So. Dead!" Still glowering, she took a sip of the divine liquid substance; which was C.T's substance of life.

"C-can't you just f-f-forgive him?"

"I will," small pause added for dramatic effect. "After I've killed him" C.T took another sip of the sweet yet bitter substance, sighing blissfully.

"Oh…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"If all of the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops," a girl stood up on the far end table of the student packed 'Dinning Hall'

"Oh what a rain it would be," the girl continued singing sweetly, doing the dreaded spirited fingers, re-enacting the rain.

"I'd stand around with my mouth open wide," She opened her mouth, wide.

"AH ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah," all the students by now, had stopped to stare at the girl with messy blonde hair.

"If all of the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops," Kiba inwardly smirked, now safely underneath the table.

"Oh what a rain it would be," the students by now were staring, with slack open jaws. A crowd had gathered around the table.

"If all of the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes," Abby danced along the tables, the students followed with wide grins on their faces.

"Oh what a rain it would be," Kiba began to crawl to safety, to freedom! …His Freedom!

"I'd stand around with my mouth open wide," by this time C.T had stopped glowering and was watching one of her friends; dance around like a complete idiot, smiling.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah," this time some of the students joined in, C.T included.

"If all of the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes," some of the students had clambered onto the tables, copying the dancing motions of Abby.

"Oh what a rain it would be," Abby smiled at the-boy-who-had-evaded-the-almighty-wrath-of-C.T

Kiba flashed a grin, gave the thumbs up hand signal and slipped out of the room, for now he was safe, he had evaded danger. "Heh I'm so Kibalicious!"

And with that in mind, Kiba sauntered off whistling the tune of '_Oh what a rain it _would be'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile back in the 'Dinning Hall' the-girl-who-had-caused-the-distraction waved towards her classmate and friend. "Hello… I saw Kiba-kun not too long ago"

C.T's jaw dropped, literally dropped. Hazel-green eyes narrowed as she emitted a low growl, "Which way did he go?"

"…Thatta way, he asked me to sing… did you like my singing?"

"He asked you to sing?" her left eye was starting to twitch. "And yes, yes I did, like your singing."

"Well… yes."

"KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" C.T screamed angrily, shocking the 'Dinning Hall' to be utterly silent, as the girl fumed, as she stamped her foot angrily against the floor.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Elsewhere Youji Suzuka glanced up, from writing her initials 'Y.S' in another classroom.

Kage Ito looked up, knowingly as she tsk'ed to herself…

Haruno Sakura now had a nice bright pink lipstick smear across her cheek.

Inuzuka Kiba froze mid-step…

Hyuuga Hinata had paled considerably.

Abby, well she was Abby and smiled knowingly.

The demon of a Uchiha looked thoughtful for once and smirked.

Nara Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Authoress Note(s): **A big thanks to all who reviewed! Seeing your Reviews motivated me to write, the second chapter! More Naruto cannon characters to come! Soon! Also I do need other Self-Insert's who aren't in with C.T and her group, for one I mainly don't want to focus on just one main view. So come on! Befriend Sasuke (Sadly you have to be male for this requirement, due to Fan-Girl issues!) but you can be a fan-girl, who belongs with either Sakura or Ino! And least not forget Tenten and Lee and what about Naruto? Come on Naruto needs love. So Review, Review, Review!

**Sidenote: **In the Mini Bio, please state Surname first, First second. (So if I've gotten it wrong in the above, please tell me and I will correct ASAP!)

**Second Sidenote:** To those Self-Insert(s) who didn't make it in this Chapter, I promise that in the third or fourth you will be! (Depends on the plot!)

**Credit(s): **

For use of the word '**Kibalicious**' - **juliagulia1017**

Using really stupid **Danny Phantom** Irony – **Butch Hartman** and **Nickelodeon.**

For using the song '**Oh what a rain**' – **Sadly unknown.**

**Self-Insert(s) - Youji Suzuka** - **KibaIsHOTT**

** - Kage Ito – Kage Ito**

**- Valiant Toasters – The adorable Abby**


End file.
